Afterglow Of The After Life
by ShadowFax999
Summary: DH. Whispers beyond the Veil transform into yelling and sobs as our favorite couple meet in the after life and it isn't all warm and fuzzy... A funny side to our heartbreaking ending.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of them, they wouldn't have died and so this fic would not have been here.

* * *

'Am I dead?' A pink, punk haired witch passively pondered as she rubbed her heart shaped face and blinked rapidly to clear her cloudy vision. She felt like she was moving; only she was not, but she heard low voices and decided that maybe it was too early to get up.

'Now I know I'm dead' she thought as she found herself getting off what resembled the Hogwarts Express, only everything looked too misty and she couldn't see bodies to match the voices.

'Damn, where were the bright white light and the Pearly White Gates? Didn't think I'd be going back to school again. Dear Merlin this isn't-'

"Hell? No I thought so too when I first arrived but it is just a train, there is no school" came a voice she never believed she would hear again, "Missed me cuz?"

"Sirius!" she screamed and flung herself on the now visible and quite radiant figure of the notorious Sirius Black.

"Tonks! I've missed you love!" he laughed as he spun her around and awaited the barrage of questions and confusion which would no doubt follow.

'Wait, how-?" she was quite baffled as to how to continue this question so she decided to just let him answer any way he could.

"Our darling cousin Bella, remember?" and suddenly it all came crashing back: Hogwarts, Harry, Death Eaters, Bellatrix.

"Oh sweet Merlin I failed." She whispered as she leaned into him, her body shaking with suppressed sobs.

"No love, you fought hard and there is no shame in that." He gave her a moment to collect herself before adding, "Come on, there's some people I want you to meet."

Curiosity besting her, she quietly followed. Absently she wondered if it was anyone that she knew and upon realise the implications she desperately hoped not.

"Well kid, I'd like to meet my best mate James and the woman who felt sorry enough to marry him Lily." Glancing up, striking green eyes, which seemed so familiar, captivated her and the smiling form of a man who was in fact an adult version of the Godfather of her only son, offered a small wave of 'Hello'.

A flood of memories and the realisation that she will never see her family again finally sunk in as she burst into tears. "Wotcher!" she managed to offer between violent sobs.

"Glad to see you still have a unique way with the ladies, Prongs" Sirius cautiously commented as he tried to figure what was wrong with his usually anti-feminine cousin.

"Hey it isn't my fault you're cousin is leaking like an _Augmenti _spell, Padfoot" James rebutted as he remain completely confounded by the emotional wreck that had previously been given high praise by Sirius.

"Oh quiet you two!" Lily ground out as she smacked them both behind their heads before pulling Nymphadora in a comforting hug as she realised what the girl had been thinking.

"You two are such prats, you know that?" She continued to scold them as she began rocking the girl gently, her sobs quieting and finally ceasing.

"There, there love, you will still be able to see him. Granted it's not the same as actually being there, but we take what we can get." Lily tried to reassure her.

Composing herself she nodded in agreement and offered her thanks to the woman, "Besides at least he'll have-"

"Dora!" a familiar voice rang out to her and she spun around to face the relieved figure of her husband who was running towards her with his arms out stretched.

"Remus?" She yelled in utter confusion. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

Slightly bewildered at the apparent state of denial adopted by his wife, her husband went into professor mode.

"Well it looks like we are in some trans-spiritual plane where witches and wizards have created a neutral yet familiar setting to make the whole experience of death more bearable -"

The word 'death' made her snap back to reality, "Remus, if you're here then where is Teddy?"

A slightly confused look graced his features, as he replied, "Isn't he with your mother?"

Enraged at her daft husband whose brains have apparently been addled in 'transition' she lunged at him, grabbing his tattered robes and yelled, "I know I left him there you daft man, what I'm trying to figure out is how you could have gotten yourself MURDERED you git? Have you forgotten your son Teddy? How could you leave our baby by himself?"

"But he isn't by himself, he is by his grandmother and besides, you got killed first!" Argued the irate ex-professor, like a typical five year old.

"That's beside the point!" The pink haired pixy countered, once again in tears.

"Well that's a bit of a double standard, isn't it Dora?" Remus replied in a much calmer tone, deducing the source of his wife's hysterics.

"Oh Merlin! I've gone and left my baby all alone, I am such a bad mother!" Her sobs resuming, leaving the utterly useless Sirius and James shifting uncomfortably, a bewildered looking Remus trying to calm his wife but doing so unsuccessfully and an incensed Lily glaring at the exasperating misery, that is men.

"Now you listen here, you are not a bad mother! You fought bravely, Bella was just nastier. But you are here now and you have to move on. Anyway, Dumbledore has gone to have a word with Harry and I expect he'll need us in a bit. Is there anything I can get you till then love?"

"No" said Tonks sobering up quckly, "Thank you though. For everything, I've never really had a melt down like this, I'm so sorry. I think I need to sort things out with Remus though, can you manage to get the boys to give us a minute?"

Smiling broadly she assured the younger woman that she would.

"Remus?" She called out tentatively.

"Yes love?" Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I've missed you" She said and she could feel his smile.

"Not even death could have separated us Dora, you make me complete."

"Merlin Remus you are still so corny!" Remarked James, whose wife was smiling apologetically to the couple, resisting the urge to clobber him.

"Well what do you expect; mate hasn't got a lot of experience with women eh? The last one he encountered killed him. Not that I blame her though," Said Sirius, clearly enjoying taking the Mickey out of this old friend. "Bloody hell since when is _Tweed_ chic?"

"I think Remus out did us all, death by Fashion, or lack of in his case." Joked Prongs.

"This from the man who decided to take on the great Lord Voldermort, wandless and in Duckie PJs" came Remus' sarcastic drawl.

An incensed Prongs turned to Lily, "It was phoenix! Tell them it was phoenix!"

An Amused Lily merely smiled and nodded, "Sure it was Sweetheart."

Sirius and Tonks Roared in laughter as James fumed. A sneer graced his features as he looked at Sirius, "You shouldn't laugh, Death By Drapery."

And the laughter continued as he insisted, "Veil! It was a veil and I was already hit by an Avada Kadava, so technically it did not kill me."

Remus sniggered as he agreed, "He's right but it didn't stop him from a Dramatic fall did it? Nope even in death he managed to pause a battle halfway through."

Tonks sighed, "Damn, I can't believe I missed it… Bloody stairs" she muttered angrily whilst rubbing a previously sore spot on her arm.

"So lets re-cap shall we?" a Sugar-Rush insisted Sirius, "I am obviously the holder of The Most Entrancing Exodus, Prongs gets the award for Most Embarrassing Confrontations" ignoring the indignant protest he carried on, "Our dearest Lily of the Valley, get the Award for most Noble and Overall Practical Death, Remus is the hands down Our Supreme Martyr -"

Scandalised he asked, "What? Supreme Martyr? What in Merlin's Beard are you going on about? I thought this was about our deaths!"

A bored looking Sirius merely shrugged him off as though he had expected the lack of understanding and began explaining as if addressing a two year old.

"Well Moony, you see the Title: Most Badly Timed, Horribly Useless and Disgustingly Clichéd was taken, by Wormtail no less, so I had to find another name for you. Besides, what else can describe a man being shot done quite easily after witnessing his wife being bested by her psychotic Aunt and driven to temporary madness, thinking that he could have hexed every Death Eater in sight. A note for you next time, do not turn your back on the Dark Lord's concubine, it'll never end well. You should have cursed her first you daft man!"

"Remus sighed regrettably, "It was the madness my dear old friend." Turning to Tonks he confessed quite somberly, "Seeing you die was the worst thing I had ever witnessed. It was my worst fears realised but I have to confess that I am glad I did not have to live very long without you."

"Which brings us to your award dearest Dora, we the faithfully dead bestow upon you the most revered award of Most Tragic Luck of all eternity." A grim Sirius conceded.

"Stupid Death Eater! Stupid civilians! Who the hell hexed that stupid death eater in a body bind and just left the sod in the middle of the hall! I was duelling Bells for Merlin's sake! I didn't have time to look at what I was stepping on." Ranted a riled Tonks.

"Tripped love," corrected Sirius, "you tripped, and Bella got in a lucky shot."

Tonks merely growled and continued a barely audible rant. Stopping halfways through however, she turned a curious glance to her husband and asked, "Who brought you here?"

Accustomed to abrupt changes in conversations her effortlessly followed her train of thought and answered, "Mad-Eye did."

"May-Eye's here? Maybe I should go look for him." She mused to herself aloud.

James shared a look with Lily and she suggested to the younger girl, "Why don't you go and visit him for a bit? The boys and I need to do something before we can all meet up once again."

Sirius addressed Tonks, reassuring her, "There is something that Dumbledore advised us that we may have to do in a little while from now, we'll tell you when we meet up later on. We're having a little bash for our boy who shall kick ass later on, planning on rounding up all the Order members and cheering him on as we look down at his and Voldy's showdown. So make sure Mad-Eye and fred come. Oh by the way I saw your dad somewhere around earlier."

James cut his best friend off as he explained the necessities to the ex-auror. "All you have to do is walk around and think about the person, most times they'll appear or something."

Lily smiled as she beckoned to the boys to follow her as she called out to Tonks, "We'll meet up in a bit Tonks, nice to meet you! It's wonderful by the way to have another woman here to keep these boys in line!"

Tonks smiled at their retreating forms and set off to finder her friend, her mentor and her dad.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I wrote a DH fic… I'm still in denial though but I just didn't like the idea that some writers had; that Remus and Tonks would be so happy about dying together and being together in the afterlife that they'd just forget about poor Teddy. It's like another Harry all over again :'( Ahh well. Not the best written I know but after some positive feedback with first impression (I got Author Alerts and stuff lol) I felt kinda nice, So review please because it's always wonderful to get feedback, it'll encourage me to update my other fic!

See the little button Under there, press it and type stuff!


End file.
